1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for providing digital video and audio broadcasts.
2. Description of Art Related to the Invention
Over the last few years, there has been a growing demand for entertainment systems working in conjunction with various types of broadcasting systems. One type of entertainment system includes a broadcast satellite system; namely, a digital satellite system (DSS). The DSS typically comprises an antenna, an integrated receiver decoder (IRD) and a television receiver (TV). In addition, the DSS may include an analog video cassette recorder (VCR) that receives analog data for recording purposes. The operations of the IRD are controlled by a remote control.
The antenna receives digital bit streams from a satellite and routes the digital bit streams to the IRD. Typically, a digital bit stream includes sensory data (e.g., video and/or audio) and programming data for one or more shows. Existing DSS receivers are incompatible with terrestrially-broadcast local stations because the DSS antenna and existing television antennas or television cable systems are entirely different in design.
Recent advances by Sony Corporation has resulted in the introduction of an analog NTSC-based television having an input for receiving cable-based broadcasts and a separate input for receiving local, cabled-based and/or terrestrial-based digital broadcasts. As a result, the consumer may select to view DSS channels and local/terrestrial/cable-based channels through the use of a single DSS system by selecting the appropriate input on the television. However, such a system does not enable the user to surf through the channels from the two different broadcast sources in a seamless manner. The user has to first select the source and then select from among the channels available from that particular source. In addition, such a system does not permit the simultaneously viewing of more than one program from digitally encoded source or sources.
Accordingly, there is a need in the technology for a method and apparatus for facilitating seamless channel surfing or viewing of programs provided from at least two different sources. In addition, there is a need in the technology for simultaneously viewing of programs from more than one source. As a result, the consumer's viewing choices may be maximized.